gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Lamour
This is the capital planet of Space/M04. Reputation rewards At a certain number of Friendliness you will get additional rewards: * Plunder rewards # Plunder 1: Element Group 529/546/473/607 E 2,458,350 - , Wonder Blueprint, , # Plunder 2: Element Group 574/507/668/557 E 2,737,500 - , Eden and Clone Accelerators 60m x6, # Plunder 3: Element Group 675/576/527/675 E 3,025,700 - , Light Elemental (Clone) gene (higher clone), , # Plunder 4: Element Group 646/595/708/708 E 3,453,375) - , 3x Cultivation and Maintenance Accelerators(3h), # Plunder 5: Element Group 729/607/672/758 E 3,688,675 - , Element Contract (used to unlock gumball), 6x Eden Accel(60m), 3x Eden Accel(8h) Note: -20 Friendliness for each plunder Tech * 10F: Spiritual Elemental Enhancement (Power +1/2/3, HP +10/20/30, Luck +0/0/2) * 70F: Water Elemental (Clone) Enhancement (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Fire Elemental (Clone) Enhancement (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Earth Elemental (Clone) Enhancement (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Air Elemental (Clone) Enhancement (Max Quota +2/4/6) * 70F: Light Elemental (Clone) Enhancement (Max Quota +1/2/3) * 70F: Dark Elemental (Clone) Enhancement (Max Quota +1/2/3) * ?F: Elemental Continent Enhancement (Speed +1/3/5) * ?F: Netherstorm Enhancement (Speed +1/3/5) Spiritual Elemental costs: * and 7/14/21 hours duration at 100% efficiency Clones upgrades costs: * and 9/18/27 hours duration at 100% efficiency Gifts * Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. * 0F: Crystal (2500), /u * 0F(?): Relics Fragments (2M), /ku * 0F(?): Elf's Dust (1000), /u * 20F: Death Knight pearls (10), /u * 30F: Coins (3.6M), /ku * 40F: Dark Matter Core (300), /u * 50F: Holy Blood (800), /u * 60F: Arcane Snail airship chips (200), /u * 70F: Holy Crystal (600), /u * 80F: Magic Relics (500), /u * Frost Queen pearl (5) * 0F: Gems (does not count for completion), /u Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward Sabnock coins * Explore Exploration willl unlock more "special place" interations. * Shops * Quests * Elemental Temple -> Greet -> Gives 5 Friendship and Unlocks Crystal Uplands and Great Rift Valley * Elemental Temple -> have found the Plains of Perth * Elemental Temple -> have found the Place of Origin -> Donate all elements to Place of Origin -> have repaired the Place of Origin -> 10k L-Coin, 3x Uranium Ore Storage, 3x Gas Storage, 3x Electricity Storage,5x Celestial Crystal I, Unlock Plains of Perth battle * Elemental Temple -> [How to go deep into the whirlpool -> Unlock Shady Lane on Burt * Elemental Temple -> have killed the Chaos Elemental -> 15k L-Coins, 30x Rune Slate I, 30x Lamour Ore I, 15x Celestial Crystal I, 30x Elemental Ash, Friendliness +10 * Crystal Uplands -> [Prepare military supplies -> Donate below resources -> you for your help -> Seed of Light ** -> ** -> ** -> * Place of Origin -> Investigate -> Can donate a "pure" elemental energy of each type ** Seed of Light -> 3x Advanced Propellant ** Fertile Soil -> Earth Elemental source (gene) ** Titan's Mark -> 10x Celestial Crystal I ** Eye of Flame -> Fire Elemental source (gene) ** Ice Crystal Tears -> 5x Cultivation Accel(8h) ** Shadow Dragon Scale -> 12x Eden Accel(3h) * Plains of Perth -> Investigate -> 3x rainbow crystal, 20x Lamour Ore, 20x Elemental Ash ** Battle (unlock at Elemental Temple) - Dark Elemental Legion (5 Waves - 520-702, 489-638, 492-684, 552-660, 13.6m) - Dark Elemental source (gene), 2x Eden Accel(24h) * Mana Furnace -> the old mage deliver goods -> Finish Below Deliveries -> its use -> "Wait 3 hours" -> want to build Netherstorm -> Costs 20k L-Coins, Unlocks Netherstorm Airship and Shop ** Tavar Watchtower -> 3x Primary Propellant, Receipt -> Receipt -> 32k Electricity, 40k Gas ** Rodo Dark Forest -> 2x Advanced Propellant, Receipt -> Receipt -> 40k Uranium Ore, 48k Gas ** Auch Null Moon Island -> Energy Furnace Component, Receipt -> Receipt -> 48k Uranium Ore, 56k Electricity *Mysterious Relics -> the relics -> Mana Furnace -> me open the relics -> Pay 88k each resource (rewards from Mana Furnace receipts) -> Mysterious Relics -> the relics -> Unlock Mysterious Relics maze. -> Solve Puzzle -> Shadow Dragon Scale, Phoenix Clone Gene Category:Planets